A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera, and particularly to a surveillance camera with rotary camera lens.
B. Description of the Related Art
When surveiling, it is essential for a surveillance camera to adjust the azimuth angle and the elevation angle of its camera lens. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional surveillance camera consists of a base 11, a body 12, and a camera lens 13. The body 12 is pivotably connected on top of the base 11 with a ball-and-socket joint 14. The camera lens 13 is fixed on the front end of the body 12. Therefore the shooting angle of the camera lens 13 is adjusted by swiveling the body 12 around the base 11.
There are several drawbacks in the conventional surveillance camera as listed below.
1. Though the body 12 can be swiveled around the base 11 in x direction to adjust its azimuth angle, the adjustment of its elevation angle in y direction is greatly restricted. Only a quite slight adjustment in the elevation angle of the body 12 is possible. Besides, since the camera lens 13 is fixed on the body 12, its elevation angle relative to the body 12 cannot be adjusted. As a result, there exist numerous blind comers for surveillance.
2. In the case when the surveillance camera is mounted by attaching its base onto a vertical wall, the camera lens 13 is facing downward in a neutral position. Even by adjusting its elevation angle, the body 12 can hardly reach the horizontal level. Consequently, area above the horizontal level will be out of the surveillant range. This further exposes the limitation of a conventional surveillance camera when mounted by attaching its base onto a vertical wall.
One object of the present invention is to provide a surveillance camera with a rotary camera lens so that the elevation angle of the camera lens can be adjusted relative to the body to cover a wider range of surveillant area and diminish the blind corner.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention of a surveillance camera with rotary camera lens comprises:
a body having a pair of opposed and spaced pivot supports with a receiving space formed therebetween;
a pivotable lens seat having two ends and a pivot portion at each ends;
a camera lens mounted on the pivotable lens seat; and
a pivot assembly connected between one of the pivot supports of the body and the pivot portion of the pivotable lens seat so that the pivotable lens seat may be pivotably connected to the body within the receiving space and stopped at any desired pivoting position.
These and other objects, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.